Off Timing
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Dez realises something about Trish at an awkward time and in an awkward place. Trish/Dez.
1. Part 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally or it's characters.**

**Author's Note: **LOW AND BEHOLD, I'M ALIVE. I come back humbly, and I'm sure many of you are wondering what the heck happened and why I didn't say anything. There's an explanation on my profile if you want to know, in which I've already apologised but I might as well do it here as well. I'M SO SORRY times a million. Please enjoy this new Trez fic as a peace offering LOL.

* * *

><p><strong>Off Timing - By CatchTheRainbow<strong>

**Summary: **Dez realizes something at an awkward time and in an awkward place. Trish/Dez.

**-TXD-**

He had been sitting at one of the tables in the mall waiting for Carrie the day it happened. He of course hadn't been expecting it, but no one ever does.

Carrie had texted him five minutes prior to tell him she would be late for their daily hangout. Somehow her goldfish had gotten out of the bowl again and she was trying to figure out whether it was her little brother who had been the reason for that or not. He didn't mind waiting though, he wasn't an impatient person.

But maybe he shouldn't have waited, because then this wouldn't have happened.

While waiting, he had been happily whistling one his best friend Austin Moon's songs to himself, enjoying the usual sunny day in Miami. Moments later however, he'd slowly trailed off once he'd noticed one of his other close friends Trish De La Rosa walking to a table a few spaces away from him. She had a radiant smile on her face, and her curly hair was up in a pony tail, so he could see her light brown eyes perfectly as they lit up with happiness. He could still remember the flower pattern that was on the summer dress she was wearing and how the colour was perfect for her skin.

He can also still remember the feeling of the butterflies that flew around in his stomach, and how his heart began to race fervently in his chest...something that didn't happen when Carrie smiled. It wasn't like her smile was very pretty because it was, but it didn't make him feel the way Trish's smile was making him feel now. Like he could stare at her smiling face all day. _What was wrong with him?_

As if snapping him back into reality, Trish's boyfriend Jace had appeared seconds later to sit down opposite her, and Dez had soon realised as to why the smile had been occupying her lips in the first place. She had mentioned time and time and again that she really liked Jace, and of course from the way they had both been dressed they must have been on an afternoon date - a funny, yet heartbreaking coincidence since he had planned to meet up with Carrie at the same place who in fact would be here soon enough.

An even though he'd known he should, Dez couldn't bring himself to look away from Trish. Because the longer he'd stared at her laughing at something, tucking loose curls behind her ear or punching Jace in the shoulder while calling him 'dofus', the more he'd began to notice all the little things she did that managed to make him feel this type of way all the time.

Like he was...in love.

He had continued to watch as Trish brought her hand up to entwine with Jace's, looking as happy as he'd ever seen her. The only thing that hadn't been so amazing about the sight to Dez was...she hadn't smiling at _him_ like that.

"Hey Dez! Sorry I'm late." Dez had almost jumped from the sound of Carrie's bright voice. She'd sat down in front of him, resting her hands on her face with an eager smile pulling at her cheeks. "Did I miss anything?"

"Oh uh...nothing that big of a deal." He had said with an uneasy laugh, not being able to stop himself from quickly glancing over at the girl on the other table who was happy go lucky with another guy.

Besides, it wasn't that big of a deal that he'd just realised he was in love with Trish De La Rosa while she had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend. Not that big of a deal at all.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>So...I know this is short but I was thinking of making this into a mini two or three shot or something. I don't know. What do you guys think? If you review I'll be so thankful that you even feel I'm still worthy of one. Also, I will begin to upload my old Trez fics soon :) Some can be found one WattPad though (Link in my profile.) THANKS FOR READING!


	2. Part 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS.**

**Author's Note: **Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed so far! It really means a lot. I hope you enjoy this next installment. Dez may come off as slightly OOC by the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Off Timing - Part 2 - By CatchTheRainbow<strong>

The weeks that had gone by after that had been painful for Dez. He could feel himself drawing away from Carrie the closer Trish got to Jace. He just wanted both girls to be happy, but in way that he could be happy too.

He would watch Trish and Jace together, looking as if they were a perfect match as they were always in sync when around each other - and all he would want to do was step in between them and claim Trish as his own. But of course he was never that daring, or crazy, or _stupid_ for that matter.

Carrie could tell something was wrong too. She wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, but she could see that something wasn't the same as it had been a few weeks prior between them. Dez felt absolutely horrible about the fact, he truly did.

But what could he do when his heart was lingering elsewhere?

**-TXD-**

Another two weeks later, something happened.

Dez had thought he had been discrete about his new feelings, but obviously not discrete enough. And the proof was in the conversation he had found himself eavesdropping on between Ally and Trish who were in the practice room.

"Don't you see it Trish? Something is off with Dez." Ally had sounded concerned and he had felt bad for putting unnecessary stress on his friend like that.

"What are you talking about Ally? He seems like his perfectly weird, wackadoodle self." Dez couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice. It was the little things like that, that reassured him that what he felt about her was love. If it were anyone else - even Carrie - he wouldn't feel such happiness over the mere sound of _their voice._

_"_He doesn't seem to be as close with Carrie as he did a few weeks ago. Do you think something happened?"

"Between those two? No way! They're totally into each other." Trish had replied with a matter of fact tone. _Not as much as you would think. _The words had been loud in Dez's thoughts.

"I don't think that's entirely true Trish. I was trying to hint at it but...maybe I have to be more forward." Dez could feel his eyes widening and his hands shaking. If Ally was going to go with this where he thought she was going with it...then he was screwed.

"I think..." He heard Ally sigh, as if she didn't want to be the one to tell her. "I think Dez is in love with you." Dez had waited with a baited breath, the silence that followed from the statement almost causing him to pass out.

And then, almost feeling like a lifetime later, he heard her laugh. The laugh that always managed to get his heart racing even when he tried so hard to tell himself every time it wasn't anything special.

"What are you talking about Ally? In love with me? Yeah right, and Austin is a bad singer." Dez at the time didn't know whether to feel happy or sad at the way she had taken such news. All he had known was that he was kind of relieved she hadn't knocked anything over at the thought of him feeling such a way about her.

At least he would know there was hope.

**-TXD-**

"So Freckles, how are you and Carrie doing?" He remembers his hands freezing on the game controller, the Zaliens eating his character in one instant. The question had through him off so much that he had just physically stopped altogether.

"Aw man, we were almost at the end of the tunnel! What happened to you, dofus?" He had bitten his lip anxiously and paused the game; turning to face her slowly.

"What makes you ask about me and Carrie?" It had only been two days since he had overheard her and Ally's conversation, and so anything to do with that in any way threw him off guard.

"Oh, well...I was just wondering," She had told him with a shrug, "Everything's alright, _right?_"

He had wanted to say yes, everything in him had told him to say yes. But with sitting there in his basement alone, just the two of them while her legs weren't that far away from his own...he couldn't help himself.

"...No." Her reaction had been as expected, she had looked shocked and all she had been able to do was blink at him for a few seconds before finally replying.

"What happened?" He still doesn't know whether it was the fact that they were alone or the fact that there was opening right then and there that had given him courage, but he hadn't been able to stop himself from blurting out the words.

"You happened." She had reeled back in serious surprise then. Her mouth had also been slightly agape while her pretty brown eyes had been as wide as saucers.

And at that very moment she still looked nothing but beautiful to him.

"_Excuse me?" _She had whispered, as if she were scared too talk at normal volume.

"You heard me, Trish," He'd said calmly, "I've been watching you for the past few weeks with Jace just wishing that...that_ I was him._" The words he had never thought he would have the will to say out loud were now just spewing out like lava.

"You...you can't be saying this right now." She had said, standing up and gathering her things. He had stood up almost immediately after she had, knowing that he had to get everything of his chest before it was too late. Before she would avoid him forever.

"What have I got to lose." He had said, watching her swing her bag over her shoulder in a rushed state.

"_Carrie_ is what you've got to lose, Dez." She had turned to hiss the words at him. She was angry and he didn't blame her.

"Not when I -"

"Don't. Say it." She had sounded pained then when she'd cut him off. Her eyes at that point had been clamped shut because she didn't want to face what he wanted to say.

What he was going to say.

"Not when I'm in love with you." The silence that followed had been painful because she of course had nothing to say. Instead, he had watched with a rapidly beating heart as she bit her lip and raked a hand through her dark brown curly hair.

After a full minute, she had finally built up the courage to open her eyes and look at him, but only to shakily say the words that he knew had been coming but wouldn't hurt his heart any less.

"I have to go." And just like that she was running up the stairs that lead back up to the main floor of his house at lightning speed.

He remembers staring at the space she had been standing in long afterwards, the sound of his front door slamming ringing in his ears.

The sound of the girl he was in love with running away.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong> Wow...I did not intend for that to be so angsty. It just came out while I was typing haha. I hope you like it anyway, and I assure you this story doesn't end sadly. Thanks for reading!


	3. Part 3

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the show Austin & Ally or any of it's characters.**

**Author's Note: **Once again, a big thank you to all the reviews! I'm glad people are enjoying this as I've enjoyed writing it. Sadly, this is the final chapter - I hope you all like this one too.

* * *

><p><strong>Off Timing - Part 3 - By CatchTheRainbow<strong>

As Dez had expected her to, Trish had decided she was going avoid him. She had somehow made it so that they were never alone and if they were in the same room together she would merely give him one word answers; she wouldn't even call him any of the mean nicknames that he had become accustomed to and that had upset him more than he thought it would. The more Trish pushed him away, it seemed the more further apart he and Carrie got, and he'd known there would soon be a time where she wouldn't just sit around silently taking it anymore.

And that time wasn't as far as he'd hoped.

"Dez, what's going on with us?" Carrie had looked at him with furrowed eyebrows when she'd asked him this. A frown had been on her face and her eyes had clearly shown how sad she was.

"I...what do you mean, Carrie?" He of course, had know exactly what she'd meant; he had hoped however playing ignorant with her would work.

Surprisingly, it didn't.

"I think you know what I mean." Carrie had replied while lifelessly folding her arms in her lap. Again, meeting up for one of their usual hangouts, the two had been sitting in chairs outside the mall. Dez had been unable to say anything and she had continued.

"You always seem like you're thinking about something...or maybe it's _someone._" Dez had visibly tensed at her second guess and Carrie had unfortunately noticed.

Dez managed to make a second mistake in just under a minute by looking up at Carrie and making eye contact with her. Under pressure, he couldn't lie well at all and this time around wasn't about to be an exception.

"Someone? Psh, o-of course not! Why would...why would you even think such a thing." The guilt had been practically shining in his eyes in that moment, causing Carrie to sigh sadly and look away from in disdain.

"It's Trish isn't it?" She'd stated rather than questioned a few moments later. The tone of her voice had been flat causing Dez to freeze from the conclusion she had conjured up. He had once again not known what to say for a long while and instead was only able to to swallow nervously.

"W-What?" Was eventually all he'd been able to muster up.

"You're into her aren't you?" She'd managed to make eye contact with him again, only this time her eyes had been dull...but anyone who watched her carefully would've been able to see the reluctant acceptance deep in her irises too.

Dez hadn't even try to deny her accusations this time around. "Carrie, I -"

"It's okay." She'd interjected with a shrug of her shoulders before he could try an explain himself, something he was still very grateful for looking back on it - because what could he have possibly said to really make himself not look so bad?

"I kind of figured something was up with you two before you even asked me out." Dez had furrowed his eyebrows at her then. Had Carrie really managed to figure out his own feelings before he had himself?

"Really?"

"Yeah," She continued, looking down at her lap. "You would...look at her a certain way and I thought maybe something was going on. But then you asked me out so..." She hadn't felt there was a need to continue. Dez had wanted to reach over and hold her hand one last time, but he opted out soon afterwards. That wouldn't have made the situation any better than it was anyway.

"I'm sorry, Carrie." He truly had been, and he had watched as a sad smile had graced her pretty face.

"I know, Dez. I know."

**-TXD-**

What comes next, Dez remembers very clearly.

It had only been a week after he and Carrie broke up that the same ordeal happened for Trish and Jace. He remembers noticing a few days before that, that something had been off with them, but he hadn't wanted to get his hopes up. Now that it had actually happened, he tried not to feel so happy about...but when the girl you loved wasn't taken by somebody else anymore it was a pretty darn good feeling.

"But you guys were so cute together...what happened?" Ally had asked Trish this the very same day of the breakup. She herself had a pretty good feeling as to why it may have been but wanted to see if Trish would admit to anything. Austin and Dez had been standing behind Ally near the Sonic Boom cash register, Trish alone on the other side.

"It just didn't feel right anymore, you know?" She'd quickly glanced at Dez for a moment too long. "Like somebody else was meant to come along or something." Dez had felt his heart stop for a second when his eyes had briefly made contact with hers. Did he dare hope he had a chance at all?

Hours later into the evening, Dez had been sitting alone in his room and on his bed; his arms wrapped around his knees while they had been tucked into his chest. His phone had been on his bedside table and for at least thirty minutes he had been debating whether to call her or even just text her.

Luckily, after another five minutes had passed, he didn't have to.

A soft knock came from his bedroom door and he'd turned to see the girl in the flesh who he'd done nothing but think about for the last few hours. Or if he was really honest, the last few weeks.

"You're dad let me in, he told me to stay for dinner but I said I wouldn't stay long." There had been an awkward pause. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," He'd told her with a small smile and what had made his smile broaden was watching her own lips turn upwards in return. Joining him on his bed, he had watched her as she'd fiddled with her hands nervously. _Stop being cute right now Trish. Just stop. _His mind had shouted at her. Eventually she had stopped wringing her fingers to face him again and she even taken a deep breath before speaking.

"I...I don't really know where to start with this so I'm going to just..." He still remembers the way her brown eyes had watched him while she'd trailed off in her sentence. The way she'd slowly leaned towards him and the way his brain had been on red alert. He also still remembers the way her small hand felt on his cheek as she'd pulled his face nearer towards her own and closed the space between them.

But the feel of her lips against his for the first time is something he will _never_ forget.

The kiss had been simple and she had literally just pressed her mouth gently on top of his for a few seconds before pulling away.

"...Do that." She had whispered afterwards, finishing her sentence. She had looked beside herself with nerves and he had simply blinked back at her, half because he was stunned and the other half being because he was worried this had all been a dream and he would be waking up at any moment.

Funnily enough after blinking a few more times he had still been there. _With her._

"This means what I think it means right?" He had whispered back, and the smile that had occupied her lips and lit up her eyes had sent a storm of butterflies around inside his stomach.

"I don't know...maybe if you kiss me again you'll find out." But he hadn't needed to make the first move because she was already leaning towards him again, sealing the deal...

**-TXD-**

"Dez...Dez!"Dez blinks slowly and the image of Trish waving a hand in front of his face is suddenly in front of his eyes. She's wearing a look that is a mix of concern and impatience on her face.

"Whoa, sorry I spaced out." He apologises, giving her a sheepish smile that she just decides to roll her eyes at.

"Uh, _yeah,_ you did. And while you were off in your lame little world my throat _was_ and still _is_ drying up over here. Aren't boyfriends supposed to buy their girlfriends drinks if these kinds of things happen?" She folds her arms across her chest and glares at him, though he can tell she isn't really upset with him. She never is these days anyway.

"I'll buy you an ice-cream too if you do something for me." He says, grinning down at her and watching happily as her eyes light up with interest.

"Depends...what exactly do you want?" Answering her question, he inches closer to her from the bench they are both sitting at inside of Sonic Boom and tugs at her folded arms.

"Come here." He tells her and she slowly smiles at him, letting him take her hands in his so he can pull her in for a soft kiss. Trish although reluctantly, pulls away first a few seconds later and pats his cheek affectionately.

"There. Now if you want more of those you've _got_ to get me something to drink. I'm serious!" Standing up, she grabs his hand to pull him up with her and drags him out of the store. "Let's go."

As she pulls him along, he smiles down at there clasped hands. Because this isn't platonic at all and the girl he loves is finally his. And although he had realised how much she meant to him at an off time, he wouldn't want the events that had eventually brought them together to have happened any other way.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> AND THAT'S IT! Just to clarify if anyone is confused as to why the writing tenses change in the last split of this chapter well, its because the whole story was a flashback in Dez's mind up until that point. Thank you everyone for reading, and please leave a review :) More Trez stories coming soon!


End file.
